The Taming Of Noah Puckerman
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Re-publishing my old kinky Puckurt fic, in which Puck is happy to be whipped in every sense of the word by Kurt. Rated M for a very good reason.


So I'm republishing this old Puckurt of mine. Apparently it was improperly rated so the site removed it and put me in Fanfiction Jail for a while. A part of me was deeply saddened, but another part felt very bad and naughty and in need of a good punishing, if you know what I mean...

Anyway, I can't remember how many reviews this fic had the first time I published it, but please chuck some more at me.

And I still don't own Glee.

* * *

**The Taming of Noah Puckerman**

It was the sort of thing that Noah Puckerman would never, ever admit out loud to anyone, but ever since he'd gotten together with Kurt Hummel there was nothing that turned him on more than being submissive. With all his previous sexual exploits – be they hot and lonely MILFs, impressionable Cheerios or the occasional closet-case jock – he was pretty much always in charge, the only real exception being Santana. But when it came to Kurt, the tables were turned.

For starters, it was _him_ who had to do all the pursuing. It was him, Puckzilla, the number one badass and stud of McKinley High, who was doing all the obsessing and the pining and the chasing. He was used to people pretty much falling over themselves to hook up with him. All those hot moms where so desperate for a good fuck that their seduction techniques weren't even that subtle. It didn't take much to get your average slutty high school girl in the sack – the most he'd have to do is take them on a date and turn on the charm before they were dropping their panties in the back of his car. Those closet-case jocks were only interesting in it all being kept a secret, and were just grateful to get their burning desire for a commitment-free cock up the ass out of their system every now and again. Puck didn't usually have to work to get into someone's pants, so when he set his sights on Kurt Hummel he was convinced that it wouldn't take long. Man, was he wrong.

He was shot down about twelve times before Kurt would even agree to go on a date with him. Puck had never gone on a date that hadn't ended in sex, but the fashionable little singer has such an air of innocent superiority about him that the self-proclaimed stud was actually a little intimidated. He even asked Kurt's permission before kissing him goodnight. It soon became clear that Kurt didn't just want to hook up. Kurt was expecting real commitment, and Puck was actually willing to do whatever he was told just to have him.

Kurt was a formidable tease, bordering on evil, as he dangled the possibility of going further than the occasional kiss in front of Puck's eyes before snatching it away again with a satisfied smirk. Puck wasn't sure why, but he was willing to do anything – absolutely _anything_ – to make Kurt happy. He was falling hard, and Kurt was definitely calling the shots.

It felt like several years, but actually it was only a few months before Kurt was ready to lose his virginity. Puck did anything and everything to make it perfect for his boyfriend (it still felt weird saying that), and he was amazed to find that Kurt was an incredibly forceful and demanded lover, even though it was his first time. It was that night that Puck realised that he'd completely fallen head over heels for the bitchy little angel that he used to bully, and it was seeing that beautiful smile on Kurt's face when he said those three words that made jumping through hoops and acting totally un-badass so damn worth it.

Even though Kurt would usually bottom when they had sex, he was still in charge and ruled with an iron fist – or, to be more literal, a spanking paddle, a whip, a ruler, the back of a hairbrush or, failing any of those, just his hand. In spite of appearances, Kurt was by far the dominant one in the relationship and was ready to dish out suitable punishments if Puck ever stepped out of line. Punishable offenses didn't just happen in the bedroom, but everywhere and Puck learnt this the hard way.

He'd been talking to Santana at his locker, she'd been shamelessly flirting with him and he'd been letting her get her flirt on just out of habit. It wasn't going anywhere, of course (he only had eyes for Kurt), but to an onlooker it didn't seem that way, and to say that Kurt was pissed when he saw them together would have been an understatement. The cat fight between Kurt and Santana that followed would probably go down in McKinley High history. After a lot of name calling, slapping, scratching, shoving, hair pulling and eventually a week's worth of detention being given to both of them, the point had been made; Santana wasn't going to go anywhere near Kurt's man again.

But Puck wasn't let off. That night Kurt stayed over at his house and he was not happy. Puck was punished severely for his crime, Kurt's black leather spanking paddle leaving his boyfriend's ass cheeks red and sore. Puck begged his master – and Kurt _was _his master – for forgiveness, actual tears streaming down his face from the pain, but even in his position of weakness he could still see the hard on growing in Kurt's jeans. It turned him on immensely just to know that Kurt was so turned on and it made the pain feel good. Puck knew to do everything that he was told that night in order to earn Kurt's forgiveness, pleasuring him every way he knew how and not even thinking of his own release, and he got his reward just before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"I love you, Noah," Kurt whispered. "And I forgive you."

But it wasn't all punishment and begging for forgiveness. When Puck was obedient he'd always get a reward, to the point where he was barely recognisable at school anymore. He knew Kurt would be pissed if he got in trouble or skipped one of his classes or picked on some nerd, and he'd be punished either with a flogging or just not getting any sex for a while (which was actually kind of worse). So Puck did as he was told, and his changing behaviour didn't go unnoticed. He was getting better grades in all his classes, especially the ones that he'd previously barely shown up to, and he was volunteering himself for more solos in Glee Club, kicking up a fuss if Rachel hogged a solo that Kurt wanted or Mr. Schue politely declined when he asked to sing a romantic duet with Kurt. Puck had barely needed to be punished at all anymore. Well, except for in the bedroom, but that was mainly because he liked it so much.

On this particular occasion it was Halloween and Tina was throwing a costume party for the whole Glee Club. Kurt was going to go dressed as Frank-n-Furter from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, and he wanted Puck to be his Rocky. Considering the Rocky costume consisted of nothing more than a pair of shiny gold hotpants, Puck wasn't happy about this. Kurt promised that there would be a reward when they got back to his place, and once Puck laid eyes on Kurt in a corset, stockings and suspenders there was no way he was going to say no. Kurt made one smoking hot transvestite, even if the make-up and the curly black wig were a bit weird.

Puck didn't care that the guys at the party were almost injuring themselves with laughter at the sight of him in his shiny gold hotpants. But it was generally agreed that Kurt did look amazing, albeit in a slightly worrying kind of way. Kurt and the girls all commented on how great Puck's body was (he was practically naked, so there was a lot to comment on), which stroked his ego wonderfully. Even Sam agreed that he looked hot, which resulted in him getting lots of strange looks from everyone in the room and a rather knowing smirk from Kurt. It was during that party that everyone in Glee Club agreed that Puck was definitely, without a shadow of a doubt, Kurt's bitch. Not that Puck would have it any other way. He was happy to be whipped in every sense of the word.

Puck got his reward that night at Kurt's empty house. They were making out on the king sized bed, still in costume – although Kurt had taken off his wig and removed all his make up so it wouldn't clog his pores or stain his bed sheets. As usual, it was the dominate Kurt who was on top as they passionately kissed. Puck was loving how Kurt's body felt in that corset and his large hands roamed over his boyfriend, lower and lower. But just as he reached that sweet, round, gorgeous ass, his hands were slapped away rather painfully. Kurt sat up, straddling Puck and looking serious.

"This is your reward, Noah," he said. "But that does not mean that you're suddenly allowed to disobey me. You know the rules."

"Never without your permission," said Puck, sounding a little timid.

"Never without my permission _what?_" Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"Never without your permission, _Master_."

Kurt smiled slightly, looking sexy in an intimidating kind of way.

"That's right, bitch", he said. "Now put your arms above your head."

Puck did as he was told, moving his arms above his head as Kurt reached over to his bedside cabinet and picked up a pair of handcuffs. Puck's wrists were secured to the metal bars of the headboard, the cuffs feeling a little tight against his skin, and Kurt placed the long chain that held the key around his neck, where it rested against his black corset. He then reached over for a long silk scarf and tied it around Puck's head, blocking his vision completely. After a very long and hard kiss, Kurt suddenly got off the bed and rushed up the stairs and out of the room with nothing more than I cry of "Be right back!" over his shoulder, the sound of the high heels he was still wearing echoing on the hard wood floor.

Puck was left feeling confused and rather vulnerable, chained to the bed and blindfolded, wearing nothing but a pair of shiny gold hotpants. It was like the set up of an elaborate practical joke, but still his heart pumped with thrilling excitement. He had no idea what his boyfriend had planned, but he was sure it would be kinky as hell. He shifted awkwardly on the bed, trying his best to get into a slightly more comfortable position while Kurt wasn't sitting on him, until he heard the sound of high heels coming down the stairs and he instinctively froze. He felt Kurt straddle him again, strong fishnet-covered thighs either side of his torso.

"You looked so fucking hot tonight at the party, Noah," Kurt purred, his voice making Puck shiver. "And I can practically feel the heat radiating off you right now. You're so hot for me, aren't you?"

Puck hissed as Kurt grinded against his crotch, and nodded shakily.

"I asked you a question, bitch," said Kurt sternly. "And I expect an audible response."

"Yes, Master," Puck breathed. "Yes, you make me so hot."

Kurt chuckled. "Good thing I thought of a way to cool you off then."

Puck gasped as he felt something cold and wet against his lips and tentatively stuck his tongue out, shivering as the tip of his tongue touched ice and cold water melted into his mouth. The ice cube was moved slowly over his lips, melting and dripping down his chin, as he felt Kurt grinding against his crotch again. He let out a moan as he felt Kurt's hot, soft tongue licking up some of the icy cold water from his lips, before the melting ice cube moved down his jaw and his neck, leaving a freezing trail across his burning hot skin. The ice cube finally melted in the crook of his neck, and he felt Kurt lap it up.

He hissed as a fresh ice cube was trailed across his chest, melting against his burning hot skin. Kurt ground his hips a little harder against the growing bulge in Puck's shorts, his warm tongue following the icy trail on his boyfriend's chest. Puck cried out as the ice cube circled his nipple, making it harden instantly, as his other nipple was sucked by Kurt's hot mouth, his piercing being pulled between teeth. They were amazingly weird sensations to feel at once, but they made his cock twitch and his balls ache with need.

Kurt moved down Puck's body, the ice cube moving too, lower and lower until it finally melted in his navel. Puck moaned as Kurt lapped up the cold water before planting soft kisses on his hips and stomach. Soft fingers were trailing against the waistband of Puck's hotpants, pulling them down a little bit but never actually taking them off. Puck groaned impatiently before he could stop himself.

"Want me to take them off, sweetie?" Kurt asked, sounding annoyingly casual. The feel of his warm breath made Puck's skin tingle.

"Yes... oh God, please," he begged, squirming wantonly.

"Are you sure?" said Kurt. Puck could almost hear his smirk. "They look so good on you."

"Please!" Puck cried. "Please, take them off! Please!"

Kurt chuckled, and Puck knew it was because his boyfriend loved to hear him beg.

"If you insist."

Puck felt his tight hotpants being pulled off and his aching erection finally being released. He felt those soft kisses against his inner thigh and was expecting to feel Kurt's hot, wet mouth around his cock. But instead he gasped loudly when instead of something soft and hot, something hard and freezing cold was running up and down his length. He writhed on the bed, straining against the handcuffs, and he could hear Kurt giggling.

After the initial shock, the ice cube melting all over his cock actually started to feel really good. It made his whole body shiver and tingle, like he was being electrocuted or something. It felt even better when the ice cube had finally melted and was replaced with Kurt's wonderful tongue. He moaned desperately as Kurt licked him from base to tip before finally swallowing him whole. He wished that he wasn't blindfolded, because there were few things in the world more amazing than the sight of Kurt sucking him off, hollowing out his rosy cheeks and relaxing his throat to take in that whole impressive length, looking up at him with those big, beautiful eyes... _damn._ His imagination was hot, but the real thing was better. If only he could see it.

Kurt's mouth and tongue and hands fondling his balls was almost too much for Puck to take. He was so damn horny that he thought he was going to die. He just wanted to come down Kurt's throat, but he knew that he couldn't. He knew the rules. He wasn't allowed to come until Kurt said so.

Suddenly Kurt stopped sucking him off, and Puck felt him straddling him again. He could feel something hot and wet against his stomach, and wondered when Kurt had taken those black panties off.

"Do you want to be inside me, Noah?" Kurt purred, caressing Puck's chest. "Do you want me to ride you until you're screaming?"

"Yes... oh, fuck yeah," Puck hissed as Kurt pinched his nipples.

"And do you want me to take that blindfold off so you can see me riding you?"

Puck nodded vigorously. "Yes please... I want to see my Master..."

Kurt chuckled. "Of course you do."

The scarf was pulled off Puck's head. Once he's eyes adjusted to the light, he looked up in awe at Kurt above him. His hair was tousled and messy, his face was flushed, his lips were swollen and red, and his skin under that sexy corset was rosy and sweaty. He was the sexiest thing Puck had ever seen. Kurt smirked, before leaning forward and giving Puck a hard, passionate kiss. Puck sighed into the kiss, longing to touch his boyfriend, run his fingers through that messy hair, anything.

"I need you inside me right this second, Noah," Kurt murmured against his lips. "It's a good thing I've been wearing that butt plug you bought me all night. I'm nice and open for you now."

Puck's eyes widened. "You've been wearing a butt plug all night?"

Kurt just smirked and reached over to the bedside table for a bottle of lube. He got off Puck, covered his fingers in the cool liquid and slicked up Puck's throbbing hard on until it was nice and wet. Puck was already breathless, but he felt as if all the oxygen in the room had disappeared once Kurt removed his butt plug and lowered himself on his boyfriend's cock, achingly slow. Kurt let out deep, growling moans as he began to move, slowly at first before steadily faster. Puck was so turned on that he could barely stand it, and used every bit of strength he had not to come until he was told, as he thrust upwards faster and faster. Kurt was riding him so hard that the bed was moving in time as he bounced up and down on Puck's cock. Puck was straining even harder against the handcuffs, which were now cutting into his wrists. But he didn't care. He just wished that he could touch Kurt. He wished that he could hold onto Kurt's hips and flip them over and fuck his brains out. He wished his could grab hold of Kurt's beautiful cock and stroke him fast and until he erupted all over the both of them. The frustration and the restriction was just turning him on even more.

Their moves were becoming faster and messier, desperate and erratic. Kurt's deep, lusty growls had turned into high-pitched, needy moans and Puck knew that he was close to the edge. He wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking himself frantically and completely falling apart.

"Come for me, bitch!" he cried.

That was all that Puck needed to hear. He screamed Kurt's name as he came hard inside him, so hard that he thought he would pass out, so hard that he was sure his heart actually stopped for a second. Kurt was right behind him, coming all over Puck's chest as he cried out and threw his head back in ecstasy.

Kurt collapsed on top of Puck's sweaty chest, both of them struggling to breath. He used what little energy he had to plant a soft, slow kiss on Puck's lips.

"I love you so fucking much, baby," Puck whispered.

Kurt smiled. "I love you too, Noah."

He got up on shaky legs to take off his corset, high heels and fishnets, Puck watching every second. As he came down from his intense orgasm, the pain in his wrists from the handcuffs finally kicked in.

"Erm... Kurt?" he said tentatively.

"Yes, sweetheart," said Kurt, lying naked on the bed next to him.

"Can you, er... can you take my handcuffs off now please?" said Puck. "My arms and my wrists are kind of sore."

The chain with the key was still around Kurt's neck, resting against his rosy and virtually hairless chest. He toyed with the key with his fingers, looking as if he was thinking, before he finally smirked.

"Not yet."

Puck laughed in spite of himself as Kurt covered them both with the duvet and snuggled up to him as if everything was normal. At school on Monday Puck's arms were still a little sore and there were red marks around both his wrists, but he was grinning like an idiot all day. At Glee Club he and Kurt sang a love song together, staring into each other's eyes the whole time. He ignored all the guys who were smirking and making whipping motions, and focused entirely on his boyfriend – his Master – who was still wearing that key on a chain around his neck. Puck didn't care how totally un-badass it made him. He was totally willing to proudly spend the rest of his life as Kurt's bitch.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the second time around, Humble Readers.

Fingers crossed it doesn't get removed again.

xxx


End file.
